Retribution for the past
by Dregus
Summary: after the war ended, Naruto learns some shocking and disturbing truths. he then goes into hiding, and gains incredible strength. his new goal: travel to the past, and destroy Konoha. and maybe find even find the love he had been denied in his own time.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, how it going? Now, before you all get on my about not updating my other stories and making a new one, this is not. This, unlike Reborn Habanera, will remain a one shot no matter what. Well, at most I would add a couple chaps to finish it, but it won't become a full story. Not that at the most this will become a 3 shot, assuming I have enough to put into this to make that many chapters. **

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Naruto Uzumaki was many things. In his youth, he was the 'number one unpredictable knuckleheaded ninja', as well as the 'demon brat'. When he grew older, he became a true sage, something Jiraiya could never accomplish. He was also the Hero of many nations, like spring, wave, demon, and others. Including his own, after defeating Pein. And with great difficulty, he even became the hero of the 4th shinobi war. One would think that he would be happy after finally gaining the recognition and fame he had wanted as a child. They would be wrong.

It all started after having beat Madara, he went to destroy the clone of Hashirama that was used to make more zetsu clones. What he didn't expect was for it to react to him when he was near it. It latched onto him, and a rush of memories entered his mind. It took him a while to understand, but he figured out he was actually seeing Madera's memories, as well as those of Zetsu. Apparently when Madara used it to keep him alive, he had left a piece of himself in it, and it stored his memories, as well as Zetsu's.

But what Naruto found out left him horrified. Everything he had come to know… was a lie. He knew that his childhood was not the best, but he never thought that Konoha would have done the things it did in the memories he had seen. For one, in regards to what it had done to its lifelong ally, the Uzumaki clan. History said that it was destroyed in the third shinobi war. What was neglected was that it was _konoha _that lead the charge to its destruction when they refused to leave their home and all move to Konoha, and raped and pillaged the village for anything of use. That even his own mother was actually a prisoner within Konoha. That the attempt of Kumo to kidnap was to actually _rescue _her. That Minato Namikaze did not love her, but simply used her to get his hands on the Uzumaki scrolls to make him more powerful and famous. But what made it worse, is that he had forced her to become his wife and got her pregnant against her will. In effect, Naruto was the child of rape.

When Naruto eventually went through the records of Konoha upon his return, he found the black book of the Hokage's, and found out his father had fully planned to use him to breed more powerful ninja for the hidden leaf, by basically whoring him out to several women when he was old enough. What made things worse, was that after Minato died, Sarutobi fully intended to go through with the original plan, but could not as he died at the hands of Orochimaru. And according to the journal, this time written in by Tsunade after she had taken the mantle, Jiraiya really didn't even want to train Naruto. In fact, he purposefully botched his training, not believing Naruto worth his time, as he was only doing this because Tsunade had made it a mission for him to train Naruto, so he was forced to do it.

Naruto could hardly believe it. He was nothing more than a pawn to these people. And now that the war was over, he was pretty sure that Tsunade was going to go with the plan her predaceous had been able to. But he was Naruto Uzumaki! He would be damned before he became anyone's tool for their personal gain, not even his former precious people. But even with this knowledge, what could he do? Sure he could fight off anyone within the village, but then what would he do? Then he thought of something. Since the statue held the memories of all the Zetsu's and Madara himself, perhaps there was something in the memories of the Uchiha founder, or even something the plant spy had found that would be of use to him. And so, taking everything that he believed would be of use to him, including the entire forbidden scroll of sealing and every last scrap of Uzumaki knowledge that Konoha had stolen from his family, he disappeared, and secluded himself in the cave where the statue was.

**X-X-X-X-X**

**Years later. **

It had been several years since Naruto had been gaining knowledge and growing in power, all in order to accomplish his new goal. Go to the past, and change history. At first, he wasn't sure how he was going to pull it off. At first, he thought of taking Obito's Sharingan, which he had recovered from his body and fused it to the statue to preserve it. But it only allowed for the manipulation of space, not time. it was the same with the Hiraishin, though Minato's was actually a poor bastardization of what Tobirama could actually do with his Hiraishin-giri, which was why he needed his seal markers to even make it work. But then again, the man merely stole secrets from both the Uzumaki and Senju clans to be able to use it. Not to mention his precious Rasengan was merely copied from the Bijuudama. So the man was not only a thief, but a copycat who couldn't come up with any original technique on his own. And yet he was praised for his ingenuity. Feh, if people only knew the truth.

But that aside, with the help of Zetsu, who was somehow still alive, not that Naruto even cared anymore, was helping him along the way. And the plant man's help was invaluable. Especially when he learned of the Sharingan's ability, called the Izanagi, to warp reality. When he found this out, he had Zetsu and several clones steal all of the spare Sharingan's that Danzo had hidden in his ROOT base, to replace the ones in his Mokuton arm should the need arise. Naruto believed that having all of them use Izanagi at once, in conjunction with the Kamui would allow him to bend time and space to the point where he could go back in time. But the problem was he could not control that many eyes at once, as he could not effectively link up with the statue to do so. That's where Zetsu came up with the idea to effectively cannibalize the abilities of one who could: Madara Uchiha. The man not only had the Mangekyō Sharingan, but he also had the cells of Hashirama which allowed him to use the Mokuton, and even the Rinnegan.

But the problem was, there was no way Naruto could effectively do so… until he remembered someone he once fought by the name of Hiruko, who had a special 'chimera' technique that allowed him to assimilate bloodlines into his own body. But with Hiruko dead, and no way of finding his notes, assuming they weren't already destroyed, that left one option. Edo Tensai. After getting over his reservations of using it, he eventually found a bandit, and sacrificed him to summon Hiruko. It would have normally been impossible, had Zetsu not known the location of where Kabuto kept all the DNA of every person for when he used Edo Tensai during the war, and even had the DNA of some he didn't summon, like Hiruko. And with the man's knowledge, he was able to perform the Chimera technique… though with an added twist. Instead of merely assimilating the bloodline's that Madara had, he had Hiruko find a way to use it to completely override all of the Minato's blood in his body, and replace it with Madera's, and to an extent Hashirama's. The proceeding surgery took a while, and a few more people had to be brought back as well to help like Kabuto, and a couple other med nins.

After the process was done, and Naruto had woken up, he immediately demanded that Zetsu bring him a mirror to see if it worked. And to his joy, it did. No longer were his eyes blue or his hair blonde. Now it was red with black and grey streaks in it and, and his eyes were now a dark purple. His whisker marks were still there however, but he didn't mind. His face also took on some of Madera's features as well, including how his hair looked. Laughing to himself, he had gotten rid of the blood of Minato Namikaze and being his son, to essentially becoming the son of Madara Uchiha. He brought the mirror back up to his face, and channeling chakra through his eyes, he was delighted to see the Sharingan, then Mangekyō Sharingan, and then the Rinnegan itself. Normally this would have taken him time to accomplish, but he didn't want to wait for it to naturally happen, and so simply had Madera's eyes transplanted. For good measure, he took one of Itachi's as well, as while Madera's Susanoo was powerful, Naruto wanted the weapons Itachi's had: the Yata mirror, which could change its own characteristics depending on the attack it receives, and can therefore nullify it. The sword of Totsuka, which is capable of sealing away anything it, cuts, trapping them in a world of drunken dreams. And the Tasaka Magatama.

He even took all of the most powerful weapons he could get his hands on (or had Zetsu steal for him) and used the Rinnegan to fuse them into a single weapon. All of the Rikudō Sennin's tools, the Kusanagi that Orochimaru wielded, the swords of Kiri's swordsman that actually had a special ability, and were useful (Sameheda, the Kiba swords, and the Kubikiribōchō). The end result was not what he was expecting. The blade itself was two toned of white and blue, and was double edged as well as massive, and the hilt was gold. When he reached out and took hold of it however, he could immediately feel the power of the blade. Grinning, he said "I think I'll call you the _Arutema weapon."_

And with his new sword, he had to wonder. Along with it, did this make him horrendously overpowered, by having all of the abilities of the Sharingan with its Tsukiyomi, Susanoo and its special weapons, Ameterasu, the Kamui, the Mokuton and even the Rinnegan? Yes. Did Naruto care? Not one bit.

After all, not only was he going to go back in time to kill Minato, but also Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Sarutobi. As well as a few other people so they wouldn't be problems later on after going to the past. He wanted to be as strong as humanly possible, so he could not only keep the Uzumaki clan safe from being destroyed in the war, but to completely annihilate Konoha, and those loyal to it. Sure he would spare those that had nothing to do with those who only sought to use the Uzumaki clan for their own gain, but a good majority of Konoha was going to burn, that he would make sure of. And the years it took to master his new abilities were well worth it. And now, with his new abilities and having gotten proper training via the memories of Madara himself, he was ready to head to the past, and destroy Konoha. As well as kill Madara of that time, and make sure he wouldn't be able to get his hands on Obito or anyone for that matter and make them into his pawn.

But if there was only one being he was going to miss… it would be Kurama. When he would travel into the past, there was a very good chance the Bijuu would fuse with the Kurama of that timeline, the one sealed inside of Kushina… or Mito. Time travel wasn't an exact science, even more so with the mass Izanagi/Kamui he was going to use to get to the past wasn't going to be precise and at best send him somewhere around the time he wanted to arrive at, so he wasn't entirely sure when in the past he would pop up. All he knew is that it would be before Uzushio was destroyed, and hopefully have enough time to take care of everything he needed to. While there was still plan B where he would simply knock out Kushina and then kill anyone who got in his way, then show her the truth, with Kurama helping him, as the Bijuu would have the memories of the future he lived through. He would even use the Edo Tensai and bring those bastards back to life and force them to tell the truth if he had to. He honestly didn't care, so long as Kushina knew the truth, and would no longer be blinded by Konoha and its lies.

Though while he was at it, he should save a few more people that didn't deserve what happened to them. Like Pakura, who Suna sold up the river. And surprisingly enough Mikoto Uchiha, who according to what he found out from hive mind of Zetsu memories, was actually forced into marrying Fugaku, who like Minato, had no qualms about making her give him children. Though this meant that he along with several other members of the Uchiha clan were going to have to die, but that didn't really bother him that much. After all, Fugaku had disappeared the night of the Kyuubi attack, because he had told Obito of where she was going to be which he found out from making Mikoto tell him. So yeah, Fugaku was going to die horribly.

And to his surprise, he learned that Tsunade was not supposed to be in charge of the Senju clan. Apparently Tsunade had a younger sister, who was still older than Nawaki, making her the middle child that was supposed to take over the clan. But Tsunade was a jealous and greedy cunt, and had her killed so she could inherit the clan, and even went so far as to remove all evidence of her existence. And from what he could see via the memories, Tsunade had every right to be jealous. While Tsunade was attractive, it was only a shallow beauty because she had actually went through the trouble of using her medical knowledge to make herself more attractive, and even increase her breast size.

Hell, Tsunade hadn't been wearing her illusion to hide her age; she had been wearing it for decades to create the illusion that she was ever attractive to begin with. But her younger sister needed no such thing. She had tanned skin and some freckles on her cheeks, and dressed more like a country girl. Even wearing those giant hats. And her figure was something most women would kill for. Long legs, wide hips, a generous bust. No wonder Tsunade was jealous. When comparing to the plain Jane that Tsunade really was without her illusion and surgical enhancements, she was nothing when compared to her sister. Though since all records of her were destroyed, he couldn't get a name, but Zetsu remembered it had something to do with apples. Either way, with a mental image of what she looked like, he was going to make sure she didn't die this time around.

So with his now revised list of who to kill, and who needed to be saved, Naruto was almost ready to go to the past. With the Mokuton, it made gathering nature chakra so much easier then when he used the method the toads taught him. He even had the statue be able to gather nature energy, so he wouldn't have to power the technique himself. That, and it would make the technique itself more powerful, meaning he would have no problem going back in time, so long as everything went according to plan, and he didn't wind up tearing himself apart when he entered the rip in space/time. Though to counter that, he had made himself a special kind of suit, which would actually be powered by the very energy that would try to tear him apart. He was able to do this through trial and error, by sending several Zetsu clones through the portal. Not very far, so they wouldn't come in contact with Madara or Tobi and ruin his plans, but just far enough to see if it would work. It took a while, as traveling through time meant that one would be risking them into an anomaly as one would be existing in a point in time they should not be, and as the timeline did not like anomalies, it tried to destroy them. But he theorized that the Zetsu would be fine, as they existed as far back as before the third shinobi war when Madara had made them. And he was right. The clones he sent though the time tunnel survived. And since the Zetsu could survive, this meant that he could use them to go back in time. And so, much like how Obito had a spiral Zetsu to heal him, Naruto had Zetsu clones form a protective suit, covering every inch of his body. He even had a few fuse into his body, just in case the time energies wouldn't be fooled by his 'suit' and attacked him directly.

And with that, he had everything he needed to go back in time. his sword safely sealed in a seal on his arm, his 'Zetsu suit' already in place, and enough of Kurama's energy siphoned off of him and put into a special container to replace the energy he would lose in the likely scenario that Kurama would fuse with his past self. He had the statue 'grow' so that there was a large ring around him, and each Sharingan eye he had got from Danzo's stash, having already been implanted into it, were now open and looking directly at him. It was a bit strange to Naruto that the very eyes he would be using to go back in time would be back in the heads of the people who once owned them when the technique was finished.

shaking those thoughts aside, he willed the Zetsu clones and the statue to connect, so he could directly control everything. He could actually feel the statue drawing in nature chakra, and the multitude of Sharingan eyes opening up. After feeling that that statue had a good connection with nature to constantly draw upon nature chakra, he willed them to activate. And with that, all of the Sharingan eyes began spinning wildly, and they all looked directly at Naruto. Now then… time to go back in time! Amenoukihashi ("Floating Bridge of Heaven").

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**And there. now, I know that was a cliff hanger, but this is still a one shot… maybe a two shot, if enough of you guys want me to do a second chap, where Naruto goes through with his plans. and if anyone of you is interested, PM me about possible taking this on as a story challenge, or to ask permission to integrate a part of this into a story of your own making. **

**Well, with the Naruto manga, I'm not really going to wait and see what kind of nonsense Kishimoto pulls out for Naruto to somehow win, let alone survive. So suffice to say, that in this the Bijuu were separated and Naruto got both halves of Kurama into his body. **

**I forgot to add it in, but so no one would go searching for him, he had a Zetsu clone transform into him and had enough of Kurama's chakra put into it to make his fake death more convincing. He even went so far as to put himself in a death like state, so his name would turn black on the summon toad scroll. Now, because I have no idea if in real life Naruto would have to re-sign the scroll, or his name would just reappear on it after he came back from his temporary death, I'm going with the former. **

**Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if Danzo had many more Sharingan eyes in storage to replace any he should use for the Izanagi technique. And with how Naruto used them to travel back in time. I mean, one of them was enough to blur the lines of reality to avoid death and any injury associated with it upon Izanagi's activation, so combining it with the Kamui, which had its own pocket dimension even, I would think that combined they would be able to open a time portal, or even go to another dimension entirely.**

**And yes, the pic of Tsunade's sister is in fact a human form Applejack. If you guys actually look at it, even you will have to admit that is damn good. While I myself am nowhere near being considered a full brony, at best only partially (I do read Naruto cross fics with it) but that's about as far as it goes. **

**Yes, I did totally rip off the Ultima weapon from final fantasy. To be honest, I couldn't think of too many weapons that were just that powerful. **

**For many of you who probably don't know, the ****Amenoukihashi ("Floating Bridge of Heaven") is what the gods Izanagi and Izanami used to come to the Earth, and then make the first land where they made their house on. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone.**

**Now, since Naruto has gone back in time, I'm going to be honest here. Since there is no official timeline for anything that happened before Naruto was born, of what happened when and such, I'm just going to use my liberties as a fanfic writer, and basically make it up as I go to suit my needs. It's not like people haven't done that before. Though i will try and make it as consistent with what we know as best we can, but again, im basically guessing on what happens when with this.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Naruto let out a sigh as he sat on his stone chair in frustration. It wasn't because the Amenoukihashi didn't work, far from it. It worked exactly as Naruto had wanted it to, by sending him to a point in time before Uzushio was destroyed. A little too far for his liking. Apparently, he had misjudged the timeframe of when Konoha betrayed Uzu. After all, he should have remembered from the collective memories of the Zetsu that Uzu was already destroyed when Nagato was living in Ame as a small child, and he was roughly the same age as Kushina, when she was sent to Konoha. This meant that Konoha had betrayed Uzu not long after Kushina had been sent to them. Apparently the old monkey was more impatient than he had thought when it came to wanting the secrets of the Uzumaki clan.

But to make matters worse, Naruto had been affected by the time stream after exiting it. While it wasn't anything as bad as he had feared, it was still a problem. He had been reduced to that of a child, just barely older than Kushina was now, assuming she was even born yet. And not only was he a child, he had lost Kurama like he had thought he would. The only saving grace was that he still had his Sharingan and Rinnegan, and all of his other abilities he had obtained, and oddly enough his Arutema Weapon had shrunk in size when he had unsealed it to check it, and was now the size of a large dagger. And the size decrease hadn't affected its powers either. This made slaying the elderly Madara Uchiha so much easier when he found him, by using the Human path to rip out his soul and feed it to his Ultima weapon sword, as it had retained all of the abilities of the **Kohaku no Jōhei** or "Amber Purifying Pot", when it along with the other items were used to make it.

And with Madara out of the picture, he was able to gain complete control of the statue and the Zetsu. This made things so much easier. But the question was what should he do now? He hadn't accounted on being reverted to a child, and even with retaining all of his powers, he lacked the ability to actually use all of them in his child body. And so, he went over a mental checklist of things he had to do in the past:

Kill Madara. Well, he had just done that, so he could check that one off. Save Uzushio from destruction, though right now all he would really be able to do was stall Sarutobi's plans by having the Zetsu sabotage them, until he was strong enough to put an end to it permanently. Save Kushina from Konoha. Save Mikoto. Save Tsunade's sister. Save Pakura. Destroy Konoha, or at the very least kill Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Minato, Fugaku, and anyone else who would stand beside them as their ally.

Wow. Not that he thought about it, his to do list mainly consisted of either destroying something/someone, or saving something/someone. Well, at least it made things simpler. Wait… with Madara dead that meant that Nagato would not receive the Rinnegan eyes. This also meant that there would be no Akatsuki, and Ame would still be in control of Hanzo the Salamander. This meant that if he could find her, then he could hopefully recruit the strange origami wielding Kunoichi to his side, as she would be a powerful ally in the battles to come. After all, as powerful as he would be as an adult, he didn't want his targets to run away on him, to live and plot against him.

There was also the issue of the Sky village, that floating fortress that used the Zero tailed leech as its power source. And even that city he had gone back in time and traveled to, Roran, he recalled. And let's not forget taking care of the demon Moryo in demon country as well. Then he would have to deal with Doto before he usurped control of Snow country from his brother. Ugh. His head hurt from trying to keep his growing checklist in a proper order. Though at least he didn't really have to worry about changing the past too much, where his knowledge of the future would be worthless, as he had already begun making more Zetsu clones to act as his spies. It helped that the statue had that living clone of Hashirama attached to it, meaning using nature chakra to fuel the cloning process of more Zetsu made things so much easier. They would be a great help installing Konoha's plans to attack and destroy Uzushio, until he was old enough to take care of things himself.

But beside that, he would have to kill off the people who would have joined the Akatsuki, or somehow convert them to his cause. Kakuzu wouldn't be difficult, as the man valued money above all else. Hidan, well he could be useful when it came time to slaughter those who stood against him, but after that he wasn't too sure if he should keep the man around. Deidara was basically a terrorist who liked to blow things up, so he had to go. Sasori too, as the man even killed the Sandaime Kazekage and turned him into a puppet, igniting the third shinobi war. While he didn't really care for the Kazekage, getting rid of Sasori, and quite possibly taking his knowledge of puppetry and human puppets would be a valuable asset. He wouldn't use it himself, but that didn't mean he couldn't give it to someone else to learn from. And he nearly forgot about Hiruko himself, the man he had revived so he could absorb Madera's, and by extension Hashirama's DNA as well. The man may not have been as bad as Orochimaru, but he was close enough that he would have to get rid of him as well.

And last but not least, there was the matter of the Bijuu. He knew that he couldn't simply let them remain in the 'care' of all the hidden villages. They deserved better than being sealed into people to be used as weapons of mass destruction. Though the only problem was getting the Bijuu out of the villages they were in, and where to put them afterward. The only place he could safely put them, would be their own special world. It would essentially be their own little place in the summons world, like the snakes had their cave or the toads their mountain, except only he would be able to summon them.

But there was one final thing he had to deal with… whether or not he would join Konoha, to later destroy it from the inside out. To be honest, as much as he didn't want to, joining konoha would make keeping Mikoto, Kushina, and Tsunade's sister Setsuna from their previous fates in his timeline. And with Zetsu being able to now channel Nature chakra, they would be even harder to detect by even the best sensor ninja, as their signature would so closely resemble nature itself, that one would simply pass off a Zetsu clone as an animal, or a figment of their imagination should they sense one.

He then let out a sigh, and rubbed his temples. This was getting more complicated than he had originally intended it to be. Though had he arrived later than he did, Uzu would have already been destroyed, and several other people he could have saved would have died as well. So he would simply have to bear being a child, and going through puberty all over again so that he could change things for the better. But with all he had to do, he would run himself ragged if he didn't get some help, and while the Zetsu were useful, they were very poor fighters, and even with the ability to use nature chakra, they wouldn't be that useful against stronger opponents.

He then looked at his hand, where old man Hagoromo had awakened the power he had as his son's reincarnation, Asura. Surprisingly it was still there, despite the fact that he had gained chakra just like Hagoromo did, as like Madara who was Indra's reincarnation, after taking in the cells of Hashirama. He could even still feel the small bits of chakra he had gained from each of the Bijuu, which meant that he could use their powers, like when he infused Lava into his Rasenshuriken. Hell, his Rasenshuriken could already destroy someone on the molecular level, and now he was able to add the destructive power of lava to it? And he hadn't even begun to test what other abilities he had gained from the other Bijuu!

He had to let out another sigh, as something as powerful as a Rasenshuriken was far too powerful for his body to handle. Though he would take great pleasure in killing the man who was once his bastard father with the attack he ripped off of the Bijuu. Not to mention completely outclassing him with his skill in the Hiraishin, as he had managed to take it to a level neither Minato or Tobirama could have even dreamed to take it.

He would have let out an evil chuckle at that, had it not been for some of the newly made Zetsu clones rose up from the floor. But they looked different then when they had been under the employ of either Madara or Obito. these ones had the markings of sage mode, similar to what Hashirama had when he used it. Normally it would have taken a Zetsu clone much longer to even get to Kumo, but when enhanced with nature chakra, and being able to draw on it even while moving as they essentially were nature allowed them all to drastically increase their skill, strength, and overall use as far as mass produced units went.

"Master, we have returned." said the Zetsu clone, and they then reached inside of their own 'bodies' and pulled out the tools of the Rikudo Sennin, recently stolen from Kumo. Now Naruto couldn't contain his laughter, as he now had the tools of the sage in his possession, again. Sure Kumo would be going apeshit when they realized that they had been stolen, but at least the Gold and Silver brothers wouldn't be getting their hands on them. Those two were dangerous enough, even managing to survive being eaten by Kurama, without having the treasured tools of old man sage.

Soon it would be time for Naruto Uzumaki… no. Even though he still had the blood of an Uzumaki in his veins, and technically that of the Uchiha and Senju as well, he was so much more than that now. He wouldnt dare to call himself a god, or anything of the sort. Standing up, he activated his new chakra mode that he had gained after old man Hagoromo had given him his new powers, with the truth-seeking balls floating behind him. No, he had long since abandoned his identity as Naruto Uzumaki, son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. He had now fully realized his potential as Hagoromo's son Asura, and awakened all the abilities his past self had.

"As of today, I, Naruto Ōtsutsuki, will change this world, so that the horrors and mistakes of the future will not repeat themselves! This i swear!" said Naruto.

However, his moment was ruined when a red Zetsu, which he created using the Will Materialization technique that Madara had used to create the Black Zetsu, appeared and said **"Thats all well and good, but how are you going to go about doing that? Even with those nature chakra empowered Zetsu clones, their still only marginally better than cannon fodder. Not to mention your hit list of people to kill is staggering, and they're all incredibly powerful people, even if you did manage to use that odd ability of yours to make friends out of your enemies, you're going to have a hard time. Not to mention you're more than likely going to have to fight most of the Jinchuuriki, as your little plan of freeing the Bijuu will make them attack you as soon as you say it. So unless you're going to make your own variation of Akatsuki, you need to think this through more carefully."**

Naruto had dropped his transformation by now, and merely looked at his Red Zetsu in annoyance. After killing the black Zetsu that Madara had, he soon made his own special Zetsu, so that it could control the other Zetsu when he eventually left to begin his plans. But the plant man had a point. He was powerful enough to stand up to a fake Rikudo Madara, but he wasn't a Jinchuuriki anymore, even though he had slivers of chakra from each Bijuu, that didn't count. He had to be careful now, as his ability to heal wounds wasn't nearly as powerful as it used to be since losing Kurama. It was still better than most humans, and add onto the fact he had the knowledge of Hashirama's skills in healing jutsu, which were impressive, he didn't exactly have the skill even in his adult body to use them nearly as well.

Hell, even though he had his Arutema Weapon, which he was just going to call ultima weapon, despite all its powers, it was still a sword, which he had no idea how to use. Hell, his jutsu repertoire was mainly his Sage mode skill, variants of the Rasengan, shadow clone, the Hiraishin, that chakra transformation that his past self Asura was capable of, and that was pretty much it. He hadn't been able to train much in the individual abilities granted to him, like the Lava style of Son Goku, or Wood release from Hashirama. THat also included the elements that made up those, being water, earth and fire. There was also the Sand style of Shukaku, the advanced fire manipulation of Matatabi, the coral jutsu of Isobu, and while he wasn't sure if it was han or Kokuo who had it there was the steam techniques, Chōmei's insect related techniques, and finally Gyūki's ink and octopus attacks as he was able to use them to generate gale force winds with them.

Normally he wouldn't be able to do that, but he could just as easily use his chakra cloak/avatar form to create the necessary limbs to use those techniques. Even with shadow clones, it was going to suck trying to master all that, or at least the techniques that he would be able to use at all. At least he had a good enough grasp of his Mangekyo Sharingan and Rinnegan, having extensively trained in it before coming to the past. Then again, having had first hand experience against those who had those eyes, it made training much easier. And while he knew that he wouldnt be able to train and master the abilities of every Bijuu, he would at least learn what techniques he could that would be beneficial.

Well, at least he had a few years before Uzushio would send Kushina to Konoha, so he could train. While he would like to keep Kushina in Uzu indefinately, the problem was that Mito would eventually die, and Kurama would be release and destroy the village. While he was planning on doing that anyway, there were a great many innocents that didn't deserve to die because Konoha's leaders were corrupt and deserved to die. So he would have to have Kushina go to Konoha to be Kurama's new Jinchuriki like before. He just hoped Kurama had gotten the memories of the alternate timeline he had come from.

And now he could feel a headache forming. By the gods, he had no idea that effectively reshaping the entire timeline would be this mentally exhausting.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Years later.

Fear. That was the emotion written all across the face of one Uzumaki Kushina, as she was being taken closer and closer to the border of Konoha. She could only question why this was happening. Sure she knew her chakra was special, and was sent to be with auntie Mito in Konoha, as part of their standing alliance. But still, for Kumo to actually send people to kidnap her, so they could breed more ninja with her chakra? She didnt think she was that special to warrant being kidnapped! Despite all of this, she had tried to use her hair as a trail for someone to follow, but so far no one came. In fact, the closer she neared the border, the more and more she began to believe that no one was coming to her rescue.

She was shaken from her thoughts when one of her abductors suddenly stopped. "Shh, you guys hear something?" said one of them.

"no, i didnt hear anything." said the other in annoyance.

"Dammit man, were this close to the border and completing this mission, and you pick now of all times to freak out?" said the last.

"Im serious you guys, i thought i heard something!" he said, and just then there was a rustling in the bushes. The Kumo nin wasted no time in throwing Kunai and Shuriken at it, only for a small scared rabbit to jump out of the bushes. Kushina felt her hope grow smaller at that, believing someone had actually come.

"This is what you heard? Good lord, i thought someone from Konoha had actually caught up to us, and instead its only a rabbit..." said the Kumo nin holding onto the rope keeping Kushina tied.

"uh, hey guys? Why is that rabbit white? Its the middle of summer..." said the second nin, and the other two quickly turned their heads to look at it again, and found that he was right. The rabbit was white, when it should be brown. That could only mean...

"Shit, its a -" was as far as the first man got as spikes of earth errupted from beneath him, sticking through his feet to prevent escape, then more rising out of the ground to pierce the man. He couldn't even scream, as his throat and lungs had been pierced.

"Tetsuo!" yelled the other one, and as he reached his arm out for his soon to be dead friend, a strange buzzing noise was heard, before his arm then came flying off, as well as several trees being cut, evidence of a powerful wind jutsu having sliced through all of them. He didn't even get the chance to scream, as the mans head came flying off, and just like before the trees behind him were sliced as well.

The last Kumo nin could only look on in horror as his friends were so easily slain, and began to look around frantically for the attacker, only to hear a voice behind him say "And then there was only one."

Quickly turning around, placing Kushina in front of him with a Kunai to her neck and taking her hostage, they both got a good look at the attacker, and Kushina hoped her rescuer.

He was a young man, standing at about 5'10. Instead of the typical shinobi clothing, he looked like he had stepped right out of the clan war era, wearing traditional armor, constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, shoulders, thighs and forearms, and were an odd golden color with strange magatama designs adorning it, something unusually bright for a ninja. WHat caught both of their attentions however, was the mans shoulder length red hair, with black highlights, making them both think he was an Uzumaki as well. His eyes however, were midnight blue, and were looking at them with a frown on his whiskered face, which Kushina thought made him look very handsome, despite the situation. Hey, she was still a teenage girl, all right?

"Stay back, or i'll kill her, i swear!" said the worried Kumo ninja.

However, the newcomer merely scoffed. "Really? After all that effort your nation went into kidnapping her, you actually think a threat like that would work? Even if you did kill her and somehow escape me, do you really think your superiors would let you live afterword?" He said, as the Kumo nin grit his teeth in frustration. He knew he was right, as killing the girl was out of the question. Rough her up a bit? Yes. Kill her? He would be better off defecting to another nation.

"You little shit! Im warning you!" he said, again trying to intimidate the younger male.

"With what? That little toy? Let me show you a real weapon." and in a flash of light, a large dual bladed sword with dual tones of white and blue appeared in his hands. It was large, the young man wielding it being just a few inches taller. And as soon as he had it in his hands, he began to walk closer to them.

"Hey! The hell you think your doing? I might not be able to kill her, but that doesnt mean i still cant do this!" he said, as he raised his weapon to stab Kushina, in a non lethal spot. But before he could bring his arm down, a small black sphere of energy came flying at the mans head, and upon contact, engulfed it, and soon shrunk in size and disappeared, taking the mans head with it. Kushina, while not understanding what just happened, quickly got away from the now headless corpse, and accidentally bumped into the one that had saved her, nearly falling over had he not caught her, and held her close. She then felt the ropes around her slack, and fall to the ground.

"Hey, are you- ack!" He tried to say, but was caught off guard when Kushina tackle hugged him with enough force to send him on his ass, the girl crying her eyes out. He merely smiled and wrapped his arms around her, and gently rubbed her head to try and console her.

_Mission of saving Kushina from being kidnapped by the Kumo nin before Minato can, complete. _

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Finally! God, its been too long since ive been able to work on my stories like this.**

**Now, Naruto is really changing things up. He's killed Madara and the Black Zetsu, so their non factors anymore. He's given the living clone of Hashirama the ability to draw in nature chakra, to facilitate the creation of more white Zetsu clones, and even has his own special red clone to take care of things for him when he's out int he field. And now that he's saved Kushina, what will he do? Take her back to Konoha and worm his way into the village, making it easier to slay them? Or will he take her back to Uzushio, let them know what happaned, and get Konoha in a great deal of trouble for letting Kushina get kidnapped? Stay tuned and fine out!**

**Now i know what i said about Naruto not being able to use some of his powers in this chapter due to his body being too young to handle them. With his Bijuu transformation, it was shown that Asura could do the same thing albeit being able to make it the same size as a full Susanoo, so to me even without Kurama inside of him anymore Naruto would still be able to access it.**

**But with Naruto being reverted to a child, now he has plenty of time to grow even more powerful and be able to master techniques that he didn't have time for, nor the skill to do. I mean, sure he has super badass powers, but he merely assimilated the bloodlines of Madara and Hashirama, and only gained the memories of the old Madara when he used the Human path, not the ability to use those skills to the same degree Madara could in his prime. Sure it will make learning the Mokuton easier, but it will still take time.**

**And yes, Naruto's armor is modeled after his chakra mode. As for the armor itself, he has the gene's of both Madara and Hashirama, and since they both wore the same type of armor, i thought 'why not have him wear it'? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry the last chapter was short, but i wanted to get something out for it, or else i would potentially lose all inspiration for the story entirely. And that is something i don't want to happen, like with Chaos of the Lifestream (which is up for adoption for anyone who wants to take it)**

**And for those of you who noticed, i realize that Naruto's eyes have changed from the first chapter being purple, to the second being that shade of blue, and to be honest that was an accident. from here on out, naruto's eyes will be that shade of blue in the last chapter. **

**Ok, with that out of the way, lets get started, shall we?**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The past few days had been interesting for Naruto, as he looked over the village of Uzushio, after taking Kushina there shortly after he rescued her. Why was he there you might ask? Well, the answer was quite simple.

After he had gotten Kushina to calm down and stop crying, she had asked where the rest of his team was, assuming he was from Konoha. Only to be shocked to find out that Naruto wasn't from Konoha at all, at least not in the way she was asking. He even went to say that there wasn't anyone besides them for miles and miles, as Naruto made sure that the hair she had been using as a bread crumb trail was removed courtesy of Zetsu, to make sure Minato didn't somehow get to her before he did. ForKushina however, knew that she wasn't well liked in Konoha, only managing to make a few female friends, and most of the people treated her as an outcast despite Uzu and Konoha having a long standing alliance, but she never would have expected for no one from Konoha to have come to her rescue, but instead a rather handsome stranger, a small voice said in her head which made her blush.

Seeing that Kushina was depressed about no one from Konoha having come to her rescue, he let out a whistle, and the white rabbit, which upon getting a better look at it had a couple of small black piercings in its ears and had strange purple eyes, came back and stood in front of them. He picked it up and handed it to Kushina, saying that it was actually his and she could hold it if she wanted, and it seemed to do the trick as she let out a girlish squeal and began hugging it close to her. To be honest, while experimenting with his Animal path, he found that he could actually summon any kind of animal he wanted. Hell, that rabbit Kushina was holding and petting in her arms was strong enough to kill several Jonin!

But with her temporarily distracted, he had a decision to make. He could either take Kushina to Konoha, and use the situation to his advantage to gain a foothold within the village, making it easier to kill everyone in the village he needed to when the time was right. But on the other hand, he could just as easily take her to Uzu, which while difficult to keep safe over the years as the production rate of Zetsu clones was slow and he had to keep an eye on a multitude of key points around the elemental nations as a whole, but he had managed to thwart Sarutobi's attempts at every turn. But thinking more on it, if he did take her to Uzushio, he would be able to horribly embarrassed Sarutobi and Konoha as a whole, as Kushina had been sent to Konoha in good faith that she would be taken care of, which they had obviously not done. And considering from what his Zetsu spies had told him, Sarutobi was growing increasingly frustrated with all the problems he had been getting in trying to destroy Uzushio and pick their remains for whatever scrolls and secret clan techniques he could. he could just imagine his face when he would receive the letter of the leader of Uzu chewing him out.

So with his mind made up, he summoned another animal via the Animal path, this time a large bird that had the head of a golden pheasant, the body of a mandarin duck, the tail of a peacock, the legs of a crane, the mouth of a parrot, and the wings of a swallow. It had three legs, and its feathers contain the five fundamental colors: black, white, red, blue and was known as the Fenghuang, the queen of all birds. Kushina, upon seeing it, was instantly amazed at seeing such a creature. Naruto then helped her get onto the bird, saying he would then take her home. She was hesitant at first, but seeing as he had just saved her and was obviously more powerful than she, he could have done anything he wanted with her right now and she would have been powerless to stop it, so with that in mind decided to trust him and get on the bird.

With how fast his summon was, it didn't take very long for them to get to Uzu, at which point the populace were more surprised than anything to see such a bird, let alone one of their own and a stranger riding on one. Many of them had drawn weapons and pointed them at Naruto, though lowered them when Kushina said that he had saved her from being kidnapped and took her straight here. Hearing this, they weren't sure how to react, especially since Naruto had red hair, despite there being black in there as well, and similar facial features that were common in their clan. However, all talking ceased when the leader of the Uzumaki clan came to see what was going on in his village. He was an elderly man with who has long, white hair, moustache, and a squared-off goatee. He also wore armour reminiscent of the period.. Under this, he wore a long-sleeved, black outfit, the shoulders of which bore the crest of Uzushiogakure. On his back, were what appears to be the curved handles of two swords. He also wore a forehead protector with his village's symbol etched into it.

Upon arrival, he instantly recognized Kushina, as he had been there during her send off when she had been sent to Konoha. He calmly asked Kushian how she had gotten here, and she told him of how she had been kidnapped by Kumo ninja, and when she was nearing the border and no sign of anyone from Konoha coming to her rescue, Naruto had appeared and killed them all, saving her. This of course got many shouts of outrage from the gathered Uzumaki, as they couldn't believe that Konoha would be so lax in their security to allow her to be kidnapped in the first place, and so incompetent that a stranger had saved her instead of them!

The clan head, just as upset and outraged at how Konoha had nearly lost Kushina to an enemy village like that, managed to keep his emotions in check. He then ordered all of his clansmen to quiet down, as he decided to escort Kushina to her family, which she had not seen for many a year, and had Naruto be placed in a secure room to be watched for the night, as they would go further into discussion in the morning. Kushina was not happy about how Naruto was being treated, but Naruto stopped her and said that it was ok, explaining that while he had saved her, he was still an unknown and was therefore a possible threat, and allowed them to escort him to a secured room where he willingly gave them his armor and weapons to show he was not a threat.

The conversation he had with the man the next day was actually quite surprising to Naruto.

_Flashback_

_After waking up and being fed, Naruto had then been escorted to the office of the leader of Uzushio. When he got there, he saw the old man sitting behind a desk, with a guard on either side of him. He then ordered them to leave, leaving him and Naruto alone._

_"Hello there young one. I do hope you can forgive our lack of hospitality, but you must understand that i must look out for my people, especially when a stranger appears on an even stranger looking summon animal, carrying one of our own. Be that as it may, I, Takeo Uzumaki, leader of the uzumaki clan, thank you." said Takeo Uzumaki._

_"Thank you sir. And dont worry, i understand your need to look out for your people. After all, you don't know who i am, or anything about me really. So its perfectly understandable that you would take measures to ensure that i wouldn't cause any problems, as well as find out who i am. After all, why else would the chair i'm sitting on be rigged with a four point chakra suppression seal?" said Naruto, causing Takeo's eyes to widen a bit._

_"Impressive for one so young. You must be confident that the seal will not be activated for you to reveal you know of it, or you have some kind of countermeasure against it. Though seeing as you willingly gave up your weapons, armor and scrolls, and you have no seals on your body, part of me is inclined to believe the latter. THough to be honest, i really wouldn't want to activate such a seal on one of our the Uzumaki clan's long lost clansmen." said Takeo, this time making Naruto's eyes widen._

_"Clansmen you say? Now, what makes you think i'm a member of the Uzumaki clan gramps?" said Naruto, as he then mentally cursed himself for calling the leader of the Uzumaki clan 'gramps'._

_However, Takeo then let out a hearty laugh. "My, you really are one of us, aren't you? To call me, the leader of the clan 'gramps'. You clearly inherited our blunt straightforwardness and lack of respecting titles. But to answer your question, like some members of the clan i too can sense the nature of a person's chakra, and i could immediately tell you were one of us."_

_"But if you knew, then why take my things to begin with?" asked a curious Naruto. And at this, Takeo's eyes grew hard._

_"Because, while i could tell you are indeed part Uzumaki, there is the matter of what the rest of your chakra feels like. Tell me, why does it feel as if Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha are standing before me?" he asked, and all of a sudden the temperature of the room dropped._

_'What the hell? How could he possibly sense their chakra? I thought i had seamlessly absorbed both Madara's and Hashirama's DNA when Hiruko used his Chimera jutsu, and therefore no one would be able to tell that i assimilated their DNA and abilities!' thought a worried Naruto._

_"Though i wouldn't notice, did you? To be honest, i don't know how you did it, but it was very well done. I almost didnt recognize it, as their energies seemed to flow rather well into your own, blending in and making them almost indistinguishable from your own natural Uzumaki chakra. But i have met both of them personally, so i know exactly what their chakra feels like._

_"My name is Naruto Ōtsutsuki. And as you've already guessed, i am in fact half Uzumaki. As for my other half, im afraid im not sure who my other parent is as i was orphaned as a child. As for why i saved Kushina, why wouldn't i save her from the horrible fate that awaited her should she have been successfully kidnapped?" asked Naruto. Honestly, Naruto was a bit nervous as he did not know the man before him could sense chakra. Sure he knew Karin could do it, but he had no way of knowing as to whether or not the Minds eye of the Kagura technique was available for all Uzumaki to learn, or only a select few could learn it, as neither Madara nor Zetsu had knowledge on the inner working of the Uzumaki clan, and Naruto didn't want to risk the Zetsu, as stupid as they are, to be found trying to find out more about the Uzumaki in general. hell, the only knowledge he even had on the Uzumaki clan was what Konoha had managed to get their hands on after betraying them. Though he questioned why they would put all of that collective knowledge in the forbidden scroll of seals, which he stole and learned all he could from it, but considering he had managed to steal it as a child in his past, he could only guess that they were just incompetent._

_"Naruto Ōtsutsuki? Interesting name. I dont believe ive ever heard of a clan with that name before. But i think you know a bit more of your parentage than your telling me." He said, and he snapped his fingers, and two ANBU appeared with something that greatly surprised Naruto: it was a Zetsu clone, bound in chains with sealed tags all over it. The old man then got up and walked in front of the bound clone._

_"I found this creature when one of my scouts reported that the remains of what was once a Kiri ship had floated to shore. When we investigated, we found this creature about to kill off the survivors, and was captured and interrogated. We weren't able to get out anything related to who its master was, but it did tell us what the kiri ship was doing there. Apparently it had been part of an invasion force sent to wipe us out, but a storm seemed to come out of nowhere and sink many of their ships. If that weren't enough, for whichever ones that did survive, they were attacked by some kind of Kraken. Whatever remained of the fleet was swept away by a giant wave, with only a couple survivors washing up on shore. But what concerned me is that this creature has a similar energy signature to that of Hashirama, and from what it said Konoha did not create it. And then you come along, carrying Kushina here on your strange summon, after saving her from being kidnapped. So, care to tell me what is going on here, Naruto Ōtsutsuki?" asked Takeo as he looked at Naruto with an even glare._

_Naruto could only gape at how he was caught red handed._

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Naruto let out a sigh as he looked upon the land of Uzushio, thinking over recent events. When he first came to this time, training in his new abilities, from the Bijuu and that of the DNA he had assimilated was a tall order. But just like everything else in his life, he busted his ass and managed to do it. And when the time came to leave his cave to begin his plans in earnest, things were going well enough, until Takeo had somehow found him out. He just couldn't believe that the old man was just that damn good of a sensor, to be able to tell the difference between Zetsu and any other part of nature! And so, being caught red handed, Naruto had no choice but to tell the old man everything. After all, if he could sense a Zetsu clone, then lying to him was impossible. Though the old man got a surprise when Naruto told he was from the future, trying to save the past. Even with his Minds eye of the Kagura, he had a hard time accepting it, until he showed him the truth through his memories, using the Human path to link their minds together, though the old man looked like he was about to have a stroke when he saw the Rinnegan. But anyway, with the Human path he showed Takeo just what the future would have been like had he not interfered, and after Takeo managed to sort out through all of the memories, he was down right pissed. The betrayal of Konoha. The plan to use Kushina to breed ninja with Uzumaki chakra to make itself stronger. Not to mention them going through his clans remains to steal anything of value! Not to mention what the village did after Uzu was destroyed. Tsunade, killing her own kin out of greed. Honestly, it sickened him to see a member of the sister clan do such a thing. The uchiha clan slaughter in the future. But then came the surprise of what Naruto himself had done after finding out. Not to mention all of the other atrocities that he had already stopped from happening when he killed both Madara and the Black Zetsu. While he wasn't pleased the young man had done what he did to gain the power he now had, he couldnt fault the boy, no, man in front of him for doing what he did. In fact, considering what he saw through his memories, and his own sensing abilities telling him the boy wasn't lying, the entirety of the Uzumaki clan owed him a great debt that they could never hope to repay.

But then came the question of what to do now. Help Naruto? The very same person who had been the very reason why the entire Uzumaki clan still existed at all, when Konoha tried to betray them and destroy them? Of what possible help could he be? Not being able to think of anything, he then asked what Naruto would like for the Uzumaki clan to do to help. Naruto merely asked that when the time came for Konoha to fall, that the Uzumaki clan would make room for those clans, or at least the surviving members of clans that Naruto didn't kill, to be welcomed to Uzushio and join them.

Though when Naruto said that he needed Kushina to return to Konoha, and him joining her as her appointed bodyguard by the leader of the clan so Sarutobi couldn't do anything about it, he was understandably apprehensive. But he explained that it would be easiest if he would actually join the village, then it would be easier to simply kill them all off. While he could potentially have his Zetsu clones just assassinate them all for him while they slept, it wouldn't work on all of them. While only the best sensors could actually detect Zetsu like Takeo, they would still have that 6th sense that ninja have that alerts them to danger, and considering that Zetsu are at best only Jonin in strength, they wouldn't be all that useful. And besides,due to the low production rate of Zetsu clones, he didn't have that many to spare, and he was already stretching them dangerously thin.

Though the only question left then, was how would Takeo explain Naruto's existence? It would be difficult to explain how Naruto has such powers, as they couldn't very well say that he came from the future. And so, they had to come up with a convincing lie. Naruto was clearly an Uzumaki, but they both knew there would come a time when he would have to reveal some of the more powerful ninja out there, especially if he wound up facing a Jinchuuriki, as he did plan on freeing all nine of them. And so, Naruto would retain his last name of Ōtsutsuki, and would be revealed to be descended of Madara Uchiha, who before he 'died' in his battle against Hashirama had raped an Uzumaki woman just to spite Hashirama, who died giving birth to her child after returning to Uzu. And since Naruto would be Madara's grandson, which wasn't that far of a stretch considering he had the man's DNA, Naruto would still be mostly Uzumaki as his other parent was an Uzumaki. And since even if they did a blood test to see if he was telling the truth, there was no worry of them finding Hashirama's gene's, as since the Uzumaki and Senju were cousin clans, and Naruto's Uzumaki gene's were the dominant in his body, they would have virtually no chance of being able to distinguish it from his Uzumaki blood.

So, with their plan set, Takeo wrote the letter to Sarutobi telling him that he would be sending Naruto as her personal bodyguard, and there would be nothing he could do about it.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Konoha, several days later.**

Back in the hidden leaf village, things had not been going so well for Sarutobi these past several years. He had it all planned out. As soon as the Uzumaki they were sending over to them to become the next Jinchuriki of the nine tails had arrived, they would have Uzu annihilated by selling them out to other villages, and then because they had the only living member of the Uzumaki clan, they would be able to rightfully claim anything that remained. But that didn't happen. Oh no. The entire invasion force had been completely annihilated by a freak storm. Thousands upon thousands of ninja dead! It would take years for the other villages to recover from that kind of loss, and while it was good for Konoha that their enemies had less Ninja, which would then affect their economy as a whole, the fact still remained that Uzu had been untouched by this, and because of that storm taking out the entire fleet, the rest of the elemental nations were incredibly weary of fighting them. This meant that the only way left to get rid of Uzu was for Konoha to destroy the island nation itself. But considering the amount of ninja to even do that would number in the hundreds, it would considerably weaken their defences against enemy attack.

But to make matters worse, Kushina had been kidnapped by enemy shinobi. Or to be more accurate, she hadn't been rescued by Konoha shinobi. Sarutobi knew full well what was going on, and orchestrated the whole thing so that when she was rescued, it would install a great amount of devotion for the village, and more specifically the ninja who would have saved her, Jiraiya's student Minato Namikaze. It was supposed to be simple, she would get captured, and when the time was right he would save her. Only that somehow someone else had gotten to her and killed the ninja before Minato even got there, as someone had purposely stalled him, probably those damn Kumo ninja, which was surprising as he was pretty sure they had been given exact information that no one would be coming after them, so as to make the whole situation of Minato saving Kushina that much more effective if it had happened . Shaking those thoughts aside, he turned his attention to the letter he received from Uzu.

When he first read it, he had to immediately re-read it again to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Apparently the person who had saved Kushina was none other than the grandson of Madara Uchiha himself! Sarutobi couldn't believe that Madara would ever have a child, even one born of rape, with any woman. Let alone a grandchild. When he gathered the clan heads to inform them of all this, they were in an uproar, but oddly enough the Uchiha clan head was rather quiet. He couldn't really blame them. They had banished Madara from their clan, and now his descendant was coming to the village as the bodyguard of the next Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. Sarutobi had no doubt that the man would have to discuss this in depth with the rest of the clan, as the descendent of their most powerful member ever was big news. But it was at that point Sarutobi began reevaluating his plan to use Minato Namikaze to seduce Kushina Uzumaki so the leaf could have ninja with Uzumaki blood. After all, it was pretty clear that this Naruto would have incredible skill, and would be able to tame the Kyuubi itself with his Sharingan and Uzumaki sealing abilities.

Sarutobi was actually quite glad that his plan to have Uzu destroyed did not succeed after all, as that would have meant that Naruto Ōtsutsuki, though he was confused as to why he did not bear the name of Uzumaki or even Uchiha as no explanation was given, would have more than likely perished as well, and considering the boy's lineage, he would be far too valuable to lose. Sure he would need some way of ensuring the boys loyalty to the leaf village, because if he married Kushina who already had strong chakra and had children with her, he could only imagine how powerful they would be once fully grown. And why stop there? He was part Uchiha, and so the Uchiha clan could try and get him to marry a couple of women from their clan to marry him and have his children as well. But now that he thought about it, the only problem might be the Senju clan, or rather Tsunade. She didn't seem to like anybody, and with her quick temper she could very well but a damper on getting Naruto to join the leaf. Though on the other hand, Nawaki and his other sister Setsuna were more kind and open, a trait he didn't like in his ninja, but could prove useful in trying to form some kind of bond with Naruto, as he doubted that he was very fond of his grandfather, and considering he was mostly Uzumaki, him striking a friendship with either of those two wasn't impossible.

Now, the only problem left was to make sure that the apprentice of his student Jiraiya did not antagonize Naruto because of Kushina, as the boy had some kind of strange obsession with Kushina. As good of a ninja Minato is, having Kushina and Naruto together and have children together was much better than a Minato by a longshot, no matter how much Jiraiya said the boy was a genius. After all, just because he was, doesn't mean any of his children would be. Though the only problem was where the boy's loyalties lied, as well as getting him and Kushina together so he and Kushina could produce incredibly strong ninja. But considering Kushina wasn't quite ready to be able to have children at this point, he figured he still had time.

But if the Uzumaki clan had someone like Naruto with them, what else were they hiding? Perhaps they actually had something to do with that odd storm that took out the invasion force? Now he was incredibly curious as to what other secrets the Uzumaki clan possessed.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Days later**

It had taken a couple days for Naruto and Kushina to make it back to Konoha. The reason why, was because Kushina's family wanted to properly thank him, and wouldn't take no for an answer. Though Naruto had to admit, it was kinda strange meeting the people who were technically his grandparents, and it was nice getting to experience what it was like to be part of a family. He had to blush as Kushina's mother, who he noted looked just like her when he met her in the seal, just a few years older, had hinted that she wouldn't mind him courting her daughter, as she said Kushian wouldn't stop talking about him or the majestic bird he summoned and flew her to Uzu on. She made him sound like some kind of knight in shining armor. Though instead of a knight he looked like a samurai, and instead of a horse he had a giant bird, but that was beside the point.

Kushina, upon hearing that Naruto would be coming to Konoha as her bodyguard was overjoyed, especially when she was told his and Takeo's cover story about him being an Uzumaki, though felt bad for him when she heard about how Madara had raped his grandmother. Naruto waved it off, saying that Madara would be suffering for the rest of eternity, not telling her that his soul was forever bound to his sword.

But as Kushina and Naruto now stood in front of the gates of konoha, Kushina and Naruto had very different thoughts. Kushina's was of all her friends here in the village and of her aunt Mito who she wanted Naruto to meet. Naruto's was of the anger and hatred for the place that had caused the destruction of the Uzumaki clan, and used it and him in his original timeline for their own selfish purposes. Oh how he wished so badly to just set this accursed village ablaze, and kill those who had ruined everything. But not yet. There were things yet to be done, people who had to be saved, and those he wanted to have the satisfaction of personally killing. As he and Kushina walked through the large gates, he mentally laughed as Konoha had just let their destroyer in through the front door.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**And thats it!**

**Now i know this is more of a filler chapter, but things will be picking up soon. **

**To be honest, when it came to choosing what animal Naruto would use to get to Uzushio, i was torn. Part of me wanted to use the 8 legged horse Odin rode, Sleipner. Another part of me wanted to use a mythological bird like a Phoenix, but then i realized that far too many people have done that already, so i went with a legendary bird i have never seen used before, the Fenghuang.**

**Description of Fenghuang: (Chinese: pinyin: fènghuáng) are mythological birds of East Asia that reign over all other birds. The males are called feng and the females huang. In modern times, however, such a distinction of gender is often no longer made and they are blurred into a single feminine entity so that the bird can be paired with the Chinese dragon, which is deemed male.**

**The fenghuang is also called the "August Rooster" (Chinese: ; pinyin: kūnjī) since it sometimes takes the place of the Rooster in the Chinese zodiac. In the West, it is commonly referred to as the Chinese phoenix or simply Phoenix. Fenghuang Ancient City is an ancient community in Hunan Province.**

**-Ok, so technically in a way im still using a Phoenix given its description, but still. When you think about the creatures that Nagato's Rinnegan summons, their not normal. There's the multi headed dog, the drill beak bird, a chameleon with a snake for a tail, and while the other animals have no other strange characteristics (besides the rhino having tiny wings on its back for whatever purpose) Naruto's summons being odd creatures, like the Fenghuang would make sense. Or even a Kraken for a water based summon. (Yes, the sea monster that attacked the invasion force that would have wiped out Uzushio was Naruto's Rinnegan summon. I wanted to use the Leviathan from Final Fantasy, but considering his other abilities, that would be too OP) **

**ABout the Uzumaki clan leader, who i just gave the name Takeo to since he never really had a name at all, being able to sense the separate chakra's of Hashirama and Madara. Karin was able to sense Kurama inside of Naruto, so it stands to reason that someone as old as he is, who would have a much more powerful Minds eye of the Kagura than Karin would have had would be able to sense the different chakra's of Madara and Hashirama. And for those of you wondering why he couldn't send the separate Bijuu chakra, is because the chakra of the 9 bijuu essentially fused to Naruto, becoming a natural part of his chakra.**

**Now then, will you kindly leave a review? And no flames, or i shall have Naruto slay you with the Ultima weapon, where your soul shall spend the rest of eternity inside of it with Madara Uchiha.  
**


End file.
